


Strawberries in Champagne

by LittleTinyBlondiee



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Fluff, Himym inspired, M/M, Weddings, theyre like mid 20s, you best believe Frank Kaspbrak is alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28789242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleTinyBlondiee/pseuds/LittleTinyBlondiee
Summary: “My love,” Richie appears at his side and holds out a flute of champagne with strawberry floating on the top. Eddie pushes up onto tip toes and places a chaste kiss to Richie’s jaw whilst taking the glass from him.“Thanks.”“Anything for you.”
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris
Kudos: 37





	Strawberries in Champagne

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooooo!! 
> 
> I’ve been lurking in this fandom for a long time and I decided I wanted to start writing for it a few months back but I haven’t written any stories in years so it was a little difficult to get back into.
> 
> This is one of the ideas that came across me; it’s inspired by the episode of How I Met Your Mother when Lily and Marshall get married.
> 
> This is just a little fluffy piece to get me back into writing but I adore these characters and they deserve better so I made it better. 
> 
> Enjoy😊

“Please welcome, Mr and Mr Kaspbrak-Tozier!”

Everyone clapped and cheered as Eddie and Richie entered the room smiling at their friends and families, hands clasped tightly between them. When they reached the dance area Richie spun Eddie round in a spin and into his arms much to Eddie’s surprise. Their guests all laughed at their antics before turning to their own mumbled conversations or joining them on the dance floor as they began to sway side to side together.

“You know, our surnames are hard enough as it is to spell separately, can you imagine people’s confusion now?” Richie chuckles, resting his chin against Eddie’s temple.

“That’s their problem to deal with, this is exactly how I wanted it so they can suck it up.” Eddie looks up and presses a soft kiss to Richie’s jaw.

It wasn’t long before their wedding reception was in full swing.

Bev and Ben were off dancing in front of the DJ who was playing the typical cheesy love songs found at every wedding and interrupting with equally cheesy comments. Stan and Patty were stood with Richie’s parents joking about all the embarrassing stuff young Richie used to do. Bill and Mike were at the free bar having an animated conversation about the different places Mike had covered on his trip through Europe.

And Richie and Eddie were in the middle of their relatives being grabbed by each member as soon as the previous was finished with them.

The caterers were sweeping past the guests with little trays of entrees that smelled divine to Richie. He reached out to grab one but was stopped by his aunt Mary throwing her arms round him in a hug.

“Oh I’m so happy for you Richard, you’re absolutely glowing.” He lowered his arm and hugged her back, a smile growing at her words.

“Thanks aunt Mary, I can’t believe we’re actually here.” He pulls back and looks over to Eddie who is currently in his dad’s grip.

“I’m so proud of you Eddie.” Frank had his arms around his son and was holding him with everything he had. “I can’t believe this is your wedding, I remember when you first started walking like it was yesterday.”

Eddie chuckles at his dad’s words squeezing him a little tighter before letting go and stepping back.

“Thanks dad.”

“My love,” Richie appears at his side and holds out a flute of champagne with strawberry floating on the top. Eddie pushes up onto tip toes and places a chaste kiss to Richie’s jaw whilst taking the glass from him.

“Thanks.”

“Anything for you.” Richie almost whispers before tipping his glass and downing the rest of the champagne in his flute. He proceeds to tip the strawberry out into his palm and eat it, swapping his empty glass with a new full one as a caterer goes past. Eddie watches this whole process with a soft smile.

“You had any of the food yet?”

“No I haven’t been able to grab any, I keep getting intercepted just as I lay eyes on it.” Richie sips his champagne at a slower rate this time, eyes scanning the room for one of the caterers with the trays of food. “You?”

“No my dad grabbed me while I was on my way to get some,” Eddie answers, finishing his glass and eating the strawberry. “Maybe we need some help getting to this food, come on.”

Before Richie can answer he’s being tugged along towards Bill and Mike at the bar who pause their conversation as they approach.

“We need your help.” Eddie stops dead in front of them with Richie just managing to catch himself from crashing into the back of him as Bill turns to them.

“What’s the m-matter?”

“We’re starving, we haven’t eaten anything all day and everytime we go to grab some food someone blocks us.”

“Well looks like its time for some interference, we’ll come back to the table with you.” Mike slips off the bar stool, grabs his drink off the bar and starts to lead the way back towards their table at the centre of the room. Miraculously they make it there without being stopped. To make that even better there’s a plate of food sat at both of their seats.

“Oh thank god.” Eddie breathes out and he all but falls into his chair, vaguely aware of Richie doing the same thing next to him. He picks up his fork and spears some pasta on the end of it and starts to lift it to his mouth.

“Kiss kiss kiss,” the chant starts and gradually gets louder as more people join in. They glance up at each other laughing at the situation before lowering their forks and turning towards one another.

Richie places his hand along Eddie’s jaw and places a soft kiss and to Eddie’s lips. Eddie smiles into the kiss as he can feel the cold of Richie’s wedding band against his skin. _“I could get used to that.”_ He thinks. They pull apart slowly with soft smiles and a loving gaze, Richie drops his hand and they turn back to their plates.

Only to find them gone.

Eddie turns to his left repeatedly tapping Bill on the shoulder despite the fact Bill was already facing him.

“Where’s our food gone?” Bill looks down at the now empty table then back up at Eddie.

“They literally just cleared the tables while your backs were turned, sorry.” Bill smiles sheepishly at Eddie before turning back to Mike on his other side. Eddie sits there starving and in disbelief. He hasn’t eaten all day and now he’s just missed the meal he spent months trying to pick out. He takes a breath and turns to Richie who is still staring down at the blank space where his plate was. Eddie grabs his hand to get his attention.

“We’ve still got the cake.” He says when Richie looks up at him. At Eddie’s words a smile replaces the lost look on Richie’s face.

“Thank god for cake.” Richie leans forward and pecks a kiss to Eddie’s forehead before turning back to his champagne that is quickly downed and the strawberry eaten.

Bev drops into the spare chair next to Richie brushing her red locks out of her face and out of breath from dancing. She lifts her red wine, taking a sip and looks over at the couple.

“Why the long faces? It’s your wedding day I was expecting more smiles.” Bev grins at them before finishing off the rest of her wine as Ben sets another glass next to her as he sits, clearly having just come from the bar.

“We’re starving Bev, everytime we try to eat something, there’s something that stops us.” Richie drops his head onto his arms dramatically, looking up at Bev. “We’re wasting away here.”

Bev leans back into Ben laughing at Richie’s dramatisation of the situation as Ben chuckles in her ear.

“You know there’s a table of mini quiches under the windows.” Ben smiles at them over Bev’s shoulder.

Before anyone can say anything Eddie and Richie shoot out of their chairs and stumble through tables, chairs and guests towards the windows.

“What’s up with them?” Stan raises his eyebrows in question at his friends as he pulls out a chair for his wife, Patty.

“They haven’t been about to eat anything all day so I was telling them about the mini quiche table.” Stan furrows his brows at Ben but Patty beats him to respond.

“We’ve just seen them move that table back into the kitchen. They must be getting ready for the cake!” Patty claps her hands together a few times in excitement and leans into Stan as he puts an arm round her waist, an adoring smile on his face as he watches her.

“Mini quiches, you’re a mega asshole Ben.” Eddie stops behind his chair leaning on it while glaring over at Ben. “There was no mini quiches.”

“You just missed them honey. I think they’re bringing out the cake soon!” Patty reached towards her champagne smiling at Eddie the whole time. The glare on his face quickly went away, he could never stay mad at Patty. None of them could. She was an angel.

“I heard someone say they’re bringing out a surprise chocolate fountain.” Bev grins up at Richie and Eddie who stare back for 2 seconds before sprinting off again in search of the chocolate. Bev cackling at them as they go.

“There’s no s-surprise chocolate fountain is there?” Bill frowns in confusion glancing round the table to see if he was missing out on something here. Bev snorts into her wine at Bill’s confusion, placing her glass down onto the table before she can spill it down herself. “No, I just like fucking with them.” The whole table laugh along with her as they all settle back. “So you two finally booked that Argentina trip yet?” Bev nods over at Stan and Patty who smile at the mention of it.

“Yeah, booked it the other night! Can’t wait to go on that trek through the treetops. I’m hoping the weather is right for us and there’s loads of birds out for us to watch.” Stan replies a content look on his face.

“That’s sounds really good, you’ll have to let me know what Argentina’s like! I might go there when I finish in Europe.” Mike leans forwards and crosses his arms on the table.

“Speaking of Europe Mike, how is it? The pictures look amazing.” Ben asks from across the table being a partial back rest for Bev.

“Oh it’s fantastic! There’s so much history in everything, loads of castles and museums to visit, it really is beautiful.”

Eddie and Richie pick that moment to stumble back over halting the rest of the losers conversation as their attention is pulled back to the newly weds. Stan grins at them in amusement.

“Find the chocolate fountain?” He smirks over at them but neither seem to notice.

“No, but I did find some more strawberries!” Eddie smiles around the table at the sound of their friends laughter, Richie holding the small of his back.

“Did those strawberries happen to come with a side of champagne?” Mike chuckles at the two of them.

“Yup!” Eddie hiccups and proceeds to burst into laughter like it’s the funniest thing he’s heard. Meanwhile Richie is watching him like he’s hung the moon.

“God I love you.”

Eddie turns to him and presses a kiss to his chin missing his lips. He grabs Richie’s face in between his hands and kisses him again, this time getting his lips. They slowly pull away giggling at each other before Eddie looks over to his right.

“Ooh I see more strawberries!” He grabs Richie’s hand and drags him off towards them leaving the rest of the losers laughing in their wake.

* * *

After more dancing and lots more champagne, the DJ finally announces that it is time for the cake. Stan leads Patty over to where the cake is sat with a linked arm.

“Oh I love the cake part!”

“Babylove you’ve said that about every part of the wedding.” Stan smiled down at his wife. Patty gazed up at him.

“I just love weddings, that’s all.” She presses up onto tiptoes and pecks a kiss to his cheek. She drops back down with a smile and turns back to the cake to see Eddie and Richie stumble over.

One of the caterers glances between Eddie and Richie before deciding it’s probably safer to hand the knife to Richie. Eddie places his hand over Richie’s smiling up at him and they move towards the cake. A round of cheers and clapping fill the room as they cut through the cake and before long they are gearing up to feed each other the first slices of cake.

“Sweetheart, I’m so hungry, so if you could just forget the cliche of smearing it on my face and just feed it to me that would be great.” Richie watches as Eddie holds the cake up towards his face, swaying from side to side. Eddie takes a step forwards towards Richie, stumbles and as Richie goes to grab him he rights himself with a laugh. He steps forwards again and this time isn’t so lucky.

Eddie stumbles into Richie’s arms smearing the cake down his jaw and neck. Everyone is silent for a few seconds before Eddie starts giggling into Richie’s shoulder. Which sets Richie off giggling. Which causes theirs guests to start laughing and cheering again.

Richie pulls Eddie closer to him, hugging him into his chest and looks over his head towards his guests. He looks back down to Eddie who is swiping frosting from his jaw and licking it off his finger and in that moment Richie’s heart feels complete. He’s got his whole world in his arms licking icing of his jawline, giggling into his shoulder and that’s all he needs.

* * *

Once Richie and Eddie manage to say goodbye to their family and friends, they stumble into the back of the wedding car and are waving to everyone out the back window as they drive away. As they round the corner they turn to face forwards again and Eddie latches himself to Richie’s neck.

“Alright you rabid little vampire,” Richie laughs as he gently pushes Eddie away and presses a kiss to his hairline. “They’ll be plenty of time for that later.” Richie tucks Eddie under his arm as he fiddles with the buttons on Richie’s shirt.

“I love you. I love you more than anything.” Richie scrunches his eyes shut to try and stop himself from tearing up at Eddie’s words. How many years together and he still tears up when Eddie says stuff like this.

“I love you too.” Richie whispers into his hair. He opens his eyes and turns to watch the world pass by out the window. He spots something up ahead and gets an idea.

He leans forwards as far as he can with Eddie leaning on him and taps the driver on the shoulder.

“Hey could you pull in up here?”

* * *

The door swings open as Eddie and Richie stumble through giggling and grabbing at each other to try and stay upright the whole time. They manage to get a few more steps before Eddie trips and Richie is grabbing his arm and pulling him into his chest to stop him from falling to the floor. Eddie pulls away and smiles up at Richie before bursting into giggles again.

“Okay okay,” Richie laughs back, “go grab a table and I’ll get us some food.” He points Eddie in the direction of the closest table and makes sure he’s walking towards it before he turns to the college student manning the tills this early morning.

“Let me guess, Jefferson County prom?” The student, who’s name is apparently Jamie according to his name badge chuckles at their shenanigans. Richie looks down from the menu board to Jamie with a look of amusement.

“Oh no, thank you but no,” Richie giggles, “we uh, we just got married actually!”

“Oh well congrats!” Jamie smiles at him glancing over at Eddie who is dancing the Macarena in the middle of the aisle. Jamie chuckles once more before turning back to Richie.

“What can I get you?” Richie blinks back up at the board. He might be drunk but he can always remember what his and Eddie’s fast food orders are.

“Um can I get a number one with extra cheese and a number four with no pickles please?” Richie nods in agreement with himself as Jamie puts his order in.

“That’ll be $7.80 please.” Jamie waits for Richie to dig his wallet out of his pocket and is distracted by what’s happening behind him. “Umm sir...”

“Yeah?” Richie looks up from his wallet to find Jamie looking over his shoulder. “Your husband just threw up in the bin.” Jamie says with a small amused smirk.

Richie turns to Eddie plucking a paper napkin out of the holder wiping his mouth and throwing it in the bin with a grimace before looking up and noticing Richie looking over at him. He smiles over at Richie, seemingly forgotten what’s just happened.

“My husband...” Richie whispers in a mix of adoration and disbelief.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this and I definitely have some more ideas hanging around so hopefully I find the motivation to make them into something!
> 
> Thanks for reading!!❤️


End file.
